The Break Up and the Beginning
by Princess Math
Summary: Asami breaks up with Mako. how Korra and Mako got together. Takes place after Episode 9 and before 10. Read and Review please! Makorra one shot.


This takes place between Episode 9 and 10. Asami confronts Mako. What's it gonna be?

Mako's POV

As soon as we got Korra back, she was taken from me. Some White Lotus sentries guarded her door while the healers were inside. I had been told to go to sleep but instead I sat outside Korra's room. The sentries didn't make me leave. But when one of the healers came out, they held me back.

"What happened? How's Korra? Can I see her?" I asked.

"She's still being healed. When they finish you may see her. She will be sleeping so don't wake her up." And then she left.

I continued to sit outside her door, waiting. I heard someone coming, assuming it was the healer that had left earlier.

"Mako, we need to talk." It was Asami.

"Is everything okay?" I asked.

"Can we talk outside?" She said, eying the sentries.

I didn't want to leave Korra but I knew they wouldn't be done for a while. "Okay."

We walked outside, silently. She looked around, making sure no one was there, and turned to me.

She sighed. "You love her, don't you?"

I was shocked. "Wh- What?"

"Korra. You love her. I see the way you look at each other. I know about the kiss. And I see how you act around her." She said. I was silent. I couldn't argue because we both knew it was true. She continued.

"I'm not mad. Sad, but not mad. She was always yours. And you were always hers. She needs you."

"Thank you. I'm sorry." I said meaningfully.

"Don't be. Now go. Be there when she wakes." Asami said, now smiling.

I nodded and ran back to Korra's room. I was just in time. The healers were just leaving Korra's room and said I could go in.

I walked in and she was asleep. She had a few bandages and was mostly covered by a blanket. I found a chair and say next to her.

She started stirring in her sleep. "Shh Korra. Everything's fine. Sleep soundly." I said, holding her hand, and caressing her face.

She stopped moving. I smiled. 'She knows my touch' I thought.

Soon enough the sun was rising. I was still hoping Korra would wake up soon. Next, Tenzin had come in.

"Breakfast is ready if your hungry." He said.

"No thank you. I'll wait until Korra wakes up." I said. Tenzin nodded and left.

Korra moved a little and squeezed my hand. I smiled, then leaned over to kiss her forehead. She moved again and her eyes slowly opened.

"Korra!" I shouted, hugging her tightly.

"Mako? What are you doing here?" Korra questioned.

"I was really worried about you. I thought I lost you." I said, blushing.

Korra blushed. "Really?"

"Yeah. And, I've been meaning to tell you something." I said. I was going to tell her. I had to tell her I love her.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Korra, I love you." I said. I looked up at her.

She was madly blushing. "Mako?" She said, squeezing my hand.

"Yes?" Oh no. She rejected me. I knew it. She hates me.

"I love you too." She said.

Then there was one thing left to do. So I kissed her. It was different than our first kiss. Softer. My hands moved around her waist, and her arms made it behind my neck. We broke apart, for some desperately needed air.

I smiled and held her in my arms. She was leaning against me, and I held her by her waist. We fell asleep soon enough.

I was later awoken by Asami.

"Asami! This- uh- This isn't what it looks like!" I shouted in a whisper.

She laughed at me. "Okay sure. But you two better get up before anyone else sees you. Mostly Tenzin."

Then she left. I slowly tried to wake Korra. "Korra. Korra darling wake up."

She groaned. "Makoooo. You know the morning is evil."

"It's the afternoon. And you need to get up anyway." I said.

"Fine. Jerk. No wonder you're so good at jerkbending." Korra mumbled.

"Jerkbending needs talent. And there experts at tickling Avatars." I said, then started tickling her.

She screamed and we laughed. She finally got up, by force. She got up and I hugged her tightly.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too."


End file.
